


Ddub Meet and Greet

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle goes to a Meet and Greet with Donnie and she has the best time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ddub Meet and Greet

Michelle was the last person in line for a meet and greet with Donnie Wahlberg. She waited for oh so long for this night to see him, touch him, hug him and she was about to get her chance. There were maybe 10 more girls ahead of her as the line moved painfully slow as each girl got a hug, kiss, and a photo op with the sexy man himself.  
When it was finally her turn Donnie looked at her and she could swear he froze. She saw him shake his head and call Earl over to him and whisper something to him she couldn’t hear and then everyone that was in the room walked out leaving her alone with Donnie and Earl who took his place by the door and it looked like he was making sure that no one entered it. Donnie motioned with his finger for her to come to him which she did and it felt like she was moving in slow motion.   
She walked up to him and he has his arms open wide and embraced her in a hug, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then looked down into her eyes and kissed her cheek and her face turned beet red as she could feel his hands move slowly down to her ass. He looked into her eyes again and they stayed that way for what felt like hours and she watched as he closed his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. She moaned softly as his lips met hers and the kiss was as soft as velvet and her knees got weak so it was a good thing he was still holding her.   
As he pulled away she longed for his lips to stay on hers and soon she got her wish. He pulled her in and kissed her again and as she felt his tongue enter her mouth she could taste the hint of cinnamon from a breath mint he must have had before the meet and greet began. She then took a brave step and let her tongue play with his. She could feel the scruff on his face tickle hers and it almost made her giggle but she was too wrapped up in the kiss to even give it a second thought. All too soon he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes and grabbed her hand and led her backstage and entered his dressing room.   
He opened the door to his dressing room and she followed him into the room. He let go of her hand and walked over to the door to close and lock the door. Finally alone Donnie swaggered over to her with his eyes full of want and need. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head and it dropped to the floor. He took a step back and was blown away on how beautiful she was. Donnie then dropped to his knees before her and slowly pulled her shorts down and as she stepped out of them he gently caressed her legs.   
She could feel her whole body starting to shake as Donnie made his way back up and she could smell his shampoo in his hair as he was face to face with her once more. He twirled his finger indicating he wanted her to turn around and she turned her back to him. He took his hands and gently unclasped the hooks on her bra and gently moved the straps off of her shoulders as he gently kissed from her ear lobe to the shoulder and back up again. Her whole body shuddered as her bra dropped to the floor as Donnie turned her back around. She had put her arms over her breasts feeling exposed but Donnie just shook his head and gently took both arms and put them down to her sides. He took a step back once again and was memorized on how beautiful her breasts were.   
He took off his shirt not losing eye contact with Michelle and she couldn’t help but stare at his sexy abs and chest. Donnie then unbuckled his belt and his pants dropped down to his feet. He stepped out of them and he then took off his shoes and socks in one swift motion and threw them to another part of the room. He then walked over to Michelle again and kneeled down before her and gently pulled her panties down trailing kisses down from her thighs to her toes and she moaned softly as she stepped out of them. He stood back up and stepped back and pulled down his boxers and she watched as his hard cock sprang out and she watched him as he stepped out of them.   
He walked over to her again and gently took her in his arms and passionately kissed her once more. She moaned in his mouth as their tongues twirled around in a dance inside each others mouth. Donnie was the first one to break the kiss as they both tried to catch their breath. Donnie then took her by the hand and led her to where the showers were. He let go of her hand and walked into the giant shower and turned on the water to and made sure it was nice and warm before he took her hand and led her into the shower. The water was warm and felt really good on her head and back. Donnie took some soap and a washcloth and started gently washing her body not leaving anything out. He then placed her under the streaming water and let the soap wash off of her and down the drain.   
Donnie then took Michelle into his arms and started kissing her again. His hands roaming all over her body making her moan once again in his mouth. Donnie backed her slowly up against the wall not once letting his lips part from hers and as her back pressed up against the wall he trailed kisses from her mouth to her earlobe and gently nibbled on the bottom of it. Donnie’s lips then made their way down to her neck where he gently nipped and sucked while her hands were in his hair. She moaned as his lips went further down and found her soaking wet breasts. She could feel herself getting soaking wet between her legs as he places one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking while his other hand was gently playing with her other nipple. “Yessss.” Was all Michelle could get out of her mouth as Donnie continued nibbling and sucking on her nipples, moving from one to the other.   
Donnie slowly trailed kisses from her breasts down to her stomach then as he kneeled in front of her lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder and inserted two fingers into her wet pussy. He looked up at her and smiled his sexy smile as she watched him finger her. He then spread her lips and kissed her clit before diving in licking and sucking on it. She let out a moan as he quickened the pace with his fingers inside her. Her hands in his hair as he stayed down there for what felt like hours as she had orgasm after orgasm from his fingers and his very talented tongue.   
Donnie stood up in front of her and wrapped her legs around his waste as he entered her making her cry out in pure pleasure. She was amazed on how much stamina he had after doing the show and now much time he spent on pleasing her making her come at least 3 times before he finally started to make love to her. He pushed her up against the wall as he buried his face into her neck as he gently pushed in and out of her. She moaned and held on to his neck, back and the mallow as he pushed in and out of her. “Harder.” She managed to call out and he did just that. Donnie eased out and slammed into her quickening his pace making her cry out even louder. He pounded her harder and harder and she could hear him grunting into her neck making her cry out even more. She felt her body climbing higher and higher as another orgasm was approaching. She called out his name as she came over and over again as Donnie also found his own release. 

He then brought her legs down and turned her around and bent her over, for he wasn’t done yet. Donnie then rubbed her ass before giving it a playful smack. Michelle yelped as Donnie did it once more before he eased his way into her pussy. He started off slowly but then all too suddenly he eased out and slammed into her. “FUCK!” She cried out as he pounded faster and faster into her wet pussy. She held on to the wall for support as Donnie continued to pound harder and harder into her. She didn’t want this to end, and she felt another orgasm brewing in her body and she wanted to fight it off as long as possible but as wonderful of a lover as Donnie was she knew she wouldn’t be able to. “Come for me baby.” Donnie growled as he continued to pound into her. As if on cue she came over and over again screaming out his name. The both gently landed on the bathroom floor holding on to each other and letting the still warm water wash over them and Michelle closed her eyes.  
She opened her eyes in a start and looked around her room. She immediately let out a sigh of disappointment when she realized that it was all just a very hot dream.


End file.
